SONRISA  LAGRIMAS
by FchanHatake
Summary: ONE-SHOT Miyagi... shinobu... Sonrisa... lagrimas... mascara... rostro verdadero Miyagi te lo regalo mi...     FCHANHATAKE: Con objetivo el que pueda leerlo por favor diganme que entendieron


**Konichiwa soy FchanHatake a decirles ¿Cómo están? Bueno hice este fic y no tiene tanto romance, eh de decir que no estuve drogada aunque nunca lo estoy Creo o.O y quería preguntarles a cada una o uno de ustedes ¿Qué entendieron de este fic? Podrías decirme para ayudarme a pensar que el lo que les gusta mas a vosotros, espero con impaciencia cada una de sus respuestas, y que piensen y no se descuiden en leer esto que les será difícil un poco de entender, vale decir que lo que me inspiro a hacer este Fic fue la canción de Hatsune miku llamada "Tower of sunz" me la pego dibu ¬¬U DE AHÍ ENTENDERAN POR QUE EL FIC**

**Sonrisa – lagrimas **

Nee miyagi ¿Qué hermosa noche no? – Una mirada de ojos plomos desde la ventana a la luz de la luna observaba a un adulto leyendo un libro, dejando de leer solamente para ver el rostro de shinobu quien sonrió

Un paso y una lágrima rodo

El silencio Gobernó, aquella oscura habitación con velas, unos ojos de color negro se posaron en la silueta que estaba en frente de la ventana, la cual estaba bañándose con la luz de la luna

¿Hermoso no? – Pregunto aquella voz profunda, un pestañeo y ya no estaba allí

¿Dónde? – Palabras secas salieron de la voz más adulta una mirada perpleja gobernó en su semblante

¿Shinobu? ¡¿Shinobu? – Grito varias veces su voz

Una puerta se abre y la mirada aterrorizada en ella aparece cambiando la de perplejidad

¿Miyagi porque gritas? – Responde Shinobu con un semblante preocupado

Tu… - Corrió con ambos brazos abiertos hacia aquella persona de la entrada, y con un cálido abrazo envolvió a aquel joven empapado a causa de la lluvia

¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto con una mueca de tristeza y luego una sonrisa apareció

Te amo – Palabras desesperadas hicieron acto de presencia un hermosos eco en los oídos del joven

Yo igual… Tengo… - Dijo Shinobu cargando su peso en los brazos de su dueño, mas ninguna palabra salió y sus ojos se cerraron

Una más de desesperación, su corazón como una bomba se encontraba, pasos rápidos y atemorizantes, corrió y simplemente le acostó, arropaba, el calor necesario o que necesitaba, a su lado se acostó, y lo abrazo, pero el fin del mundo no era…

_Un joven de ojos grises, cabellos dorados, piel de nieve, y mejillas sonrojadas, se encontraba bañado con la luz de la luna, su sonrisa y su cara triste sus lagrimas saladas violaban sus mejillas, y sus tímidas manos, el liquido vital, la sangre entre sus uñas, su polera en el suelo, su pecho, encima de su corazón se formaba un agujero profundo, sangre escurría desde aquella herida y mas sangre salía, sus ojos tristes eran… parado a los pies de la cama observando a aquel adulto abrazando entre sus brazos a un joven… _

_¿Shinobu? _

_Aquí _

_Aquí _

_Aquí _

_Ecos y sonidos por todo el lugar _

La luz de el sol entraba por la ventana con sus cálidos rayos atravesar hasta alcanzar el rostro de aquel joven dormilón, que se encontraba entre los brazos de aquel adulto observándole, movimientos delicados, miro a su alrededor como un gato perdido, al ver aquel rostro que tanto amaba, se descuido, y sonrió

Aquella sonrisa que pudo presenciar aquel mayor fue algo tan tierno y extraño le hizo apretar mas a aquel cuerpo delicado y joven de su lado, observándole le regalo un tierno beso y observo de nuevo aquel rostro encantador

…. En el baño…

Un joven se miraba al espejo, su mano en aquel vidrio se apoyaba, mientras su otro yo hacia lo mismo, recorrió su reflejo, figurando su rostro manchado de sangre al igual que sus manos, sus ojos comenzaban a llorar mientras que en su reflejo reía, con ojos rojos miro y el otro con ojos azules respondió

Su cuerpo de rojo vestía y su reflejo de azul, negro y blanco se convirtió, observo a su alrededor

¿Duele la realidad? ¿Cómo se siente el sentir?

Un hoyo habitaba en su pecho, en su reflejo su sano juicio estaba

Algo palpitante en una caja, y su derramamiento de sangre abundaba, camino con pasos dignos y majestuosos hasta aquella habitación, donde se encontraba el profesor leyendo el diario, sonrió y la caja entre sus manos, con bellos adornos tenia, ensuciada por el error de la sangre, camino lentamente

¿El dolor? ¿Lo sientes?

Sonrió al ver lo cerca que estaba, frente a frente, retiro el periódico y le dejo la caja en sus piernas, y se quedo mirando sus reacciones

Lentamente analizo la escena, realidad extraña que afecta, observo aquel dulce color en sus piernas, el color blanco con negro remplazado por un rojo vivas y oscuro, dos grandes círculos, en un solo lugar están, temblando aquellos puntos negros, reflejando la caja, el menor sonreía, no sabía, y luego abrió lentamente aquella caja

Sonrió y palabras que siempre quiso decir salieron, se sentó a lado de su amado y se recargo en su hombro cerrando sus ojos, mas el otro no se movía ni un centímetro, su respiración no estaba, y su piel de vuelta al blanco insólitamente provoco, saco aquel palpitante objeto y luego paro, observo al joven de su hombro y vio como su sonrisa se adormecía

Anestesia quería más dolor obtenía

su joven, su terrorista, reía mientras le abrazaba y de allí a un te amo, se durmió, la única vez que tomo un fosforo y lo tiro al piso, se acostó en el sillón con su ángel apoyado en su pecho, aquellas hermosas luces que queman, era una imagen irreconociblemente hermosa… tan profunda… y dolorosa

_**¿fin? Fin ¿fin?**_


End file.
